UBLandVs Caliland on the side
by Rltsweetie22591
Summary: Okies, I was reading Caliland and noticed nothin was explained about Nena and Gio's affair and how it started so here it is and I've left it open for Livia to continue...


Okay, so was reading Caliland and realised I had never explained how Nena and Gio first got together. I have left the ending open in case Livia wants to do anything with the couple. I don't know, I can't get into her mind, although I have tried. *tries to enter Livia's mind* Sorry if someone else wrote something about this but this is how it went in my head.

Nena heard a knock at her door and went to open it. She was not expecting anyone. Looking through the eyehole she gasped as Gio stood on her WELCOME mat. She opened the door and her eyes trailed over her body. She felt so guilty about her obvious attraction to one of her friend's husbands but she couldn't help it.

"Hey Gio, do you want to come in? I've just made cookies," she said as she opened the door wider for him. He nodded his head and strolled into the house, bumping into Nena slightly.

"So how are you? Is everything okay?" Nena asked confused as to why Gio was in her house.

"I'm fine, but everything is not okay," he replied calmly. Too calmly for what he was saying.

"What's wrong? It's not Rachael or the kids is it?" Nena asked seriously starting to worry now.

Gio shook his head slowly. "Nena, things with Rachael haven't been right for a while. I love her, but there's something missing," he said slowly moving closer towards her.

"Gio, Rachael's your wife surely you should sort thi…" Nena started before Gio's lips cut her off. He worked his magic with her as he had done with Rachael once upon a time. His lips moved slowly with Nena's. To start with she was too shocked to do anything but then everything just started to make sense.

Pulling apart, Nena realised what she had just done. "What about Rachael?" she asked worried about her friends reaction.

"I'll sort it," Gio responded as he pulled Nena closer again for another kiss.

A FEW MONTHS LATER:

"Rachael must be out or something, so therefore we have the house to ourselves," Gio said as he walked through to the bedroom with Nena behind him. For a few months now, they had been together, sneaking about behind Rachael's back.

Rachael waited a few minutes and then opened the door. "What the HELL?!? Nena, Gio!" Rachael shouted as she slammed the door shut. From behind the door, Nena and Gio were both exclaiming, "Oh crap!" Edward walked through to the living room with Rachael. "Guys, you want to take the babies for a walk. This could get ugly!" Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose took the babies and their prams and left without another word.

Gio and Nena walked through to the living room a few minutes later. "Okay, Gio get to hell! I want you out of my house, NOW!" Rachael shouted. Edward took a seat beside her and grabbed her hand in support. Gio noticed this and retaliated, "So, the fact that you and him are together means nothing then?" Rachael stood up and slapped Gio across the face with all the force she had within her. "You BASTARD! Edward is my friend from high school. If you checked your phone instead of sleeping with one of my best friends then I would forgive you for that, but you can forget about sleeping here again and can also forget about EVER seeing your children again. Even if I have t fight you in a lawsuit, I have the best lawyer in town as my best friend," Rachael said as she held Edwards hand again, "And as for you." Rachael got up and slapped Nena across the face. "NOW GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Gio stood exactly where he was. "Incase you had forgotten, this is my house Rachael, so it's you that has to leave!" Rachael stormed through to the bedroom and took out a suitcase and started packing her stuff along with the babies. "Forget about Ricco and Geovanna! They are dead to you!" Rachael shouted as her and Edward walked out of the house.

"Gio, what have you done? I thought you said you had told her," Nena exclaimed. Gio shrugged and kissed her.

"Sorry for lying to you babe," he said as he pulled her onto the soft bed with him.


End file.
